Objection! I'm guilty!
by xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo
Summary: Mikan Sakura is one of the youngest lawyers in the country that haven't lost a case since the start of her career.Then came Natsume Hyuuga,the prosecuting attorney that had defeated her. They wanted each others life to become miserable. Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1: Objection?

Living a simpe life is what she had always dreamed of.A life without pressure and away from complicated things.

But this dream will always be a dream.A dream that's too high to the daughter of the President of Japan and

a famous T.V actress,who can have a normal life?

"OBJECTION!,"she shouted. _I did not work this hard just to be humiliated and underestimated by this egoistic jerk_,she said to herself.

I am Mikan Sakura,the youngest and most sought after defense attorney in Japan. I won a lot of cases and I don't want to lose this one just

because of this jerk. _Just because he's good-looking and everything doesn't mean-wait! Did i just say "good-looking"?_

_Shit! What's that suppose to mean? _

"Focus,Mikan,focus!,"saying this to herself. This made the guy on her right look at her."Mikan is everything all right?,"he said.

She smiled at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yes ?"asked the judge.

"I demand the prosecution to show us the evidence to prove that my client is indeed guilty of this crime,"she said.

"If that's what you want,princess,"the other lawyer said.

"I present the murder weapon as the evidence to prove that Mr. Feehily is guilty of the crime,"he said proudly.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face and winked at her.

(Mikan's P.O.V)

_DAMN that man_!She he did made her blood boil with anger and disgust. Take note:he even called her princess! What's his point?

God help me!She cried on her head. I don't want to lose and let my client go to prison. I need to do something. I need to prove that my client is

not guilty of this crime and I need to show to this bastard what he deserves..

Objection your honor!"We already checked the said murder weapon and there were no traces of fingerprints of my client found there,"she stated.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Sustained!"said the judge.

Mr. Hyuuga?"the judge asking the prosecuting attorney.

"This is the knife used By Mr. Feehily in stabbing the victim during the crime. According to the autopsy report

the victim did not die because of the gunshot but because of the wound he acquired from this knife near his heart,"he

narrated. "

"Objection!How about the gunshot,Mr. Hyuuga?Does that mean there was another person involved in this crime other than my client?"she

questioned. _GGrrrrr!The nerve of this guy!He will pay for this!_she said to herself while glaring at the man he's thinking.

"That's right, your really thinking,"he said smirking.

"And who would that be if you please Mr. Hyuuga?"Mikan asked.

"Why not ask that yourself princess?You should know that,"he said smirking again.

"Stop calling me princess bastard!Fuck off!"she hissed.

"Language ,"warned the judge.

"Ha ha ha!That's quite a statement princess,"he said laughing.

"Sorry your honor,"while giving Hyuuga the you'll-gonna-pay-for-this look.

"Now tell us Mr. Hyuuga the person your referring to,"she continued.

"My pleasure,princess!"he said while giving her a flying kiss. "I'm talking about

Mrs. Emily Bishop,the victim's wife,"he stated.

"That's quite an accusation Mr. Hyuuga. Can you prove to everybody here in court that your accusation is a fact,"Mikan sadi raising her brow.

You better get this right Hyuuga or I'll sue you myself!she thought.

"This is the videotape I got from the Bishop's tape shows the events that had happened

two days ago including the day of the crime. Mrs. Bishop shot his husband because he learned that his wife has an affair with the

suspect. Afraid of what his husband might do to hr lover,she shot him with the gun you all refer as the murder weapon,"he narrated.

"Objection!That's jeopardy your honor!"Mikan contradicted.

"Overruled!"the judge."Enlighten us Mr. Hyuuga!"he added.

"Yes your honor. Mrs. Bishop called Mr. Feehily through the phone and the suspect came.

Mr. Bishop got the gun and before he could fire it,the suspect stabbed the victim near the heart

and that caused his would be all your honor,"he said with a smile that shows victory.

On the other side,Mikan cannot believe hat she can't believe she did not knew about the

secret affair between the victim's wife and her client. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! she cursed on her mind. She starting

to sweatdrop knowing that if she loses,it can destroy her career and his dad would surely give her a 100 page lecture.

And its all because of this goddamn bastard who is soo annoying and looked at him with glaring eyes and got

a smile from him that says i-told-you-i'll-win.

"Any objections from the defense?"asked the judge.

"None your honor!"she could feel rears forming on her eyes.

"If that so,let's have a recess of ten minutes before I announce the verdict'"the judge said.


	2. Chapter 2: This is it!

(Normal P.O.V)

A guy approached Mikan in the lobby.

"Hey Mikan, are you okay? You look depressed!"touching Mikan's forhead at the same time.

She smiled at his predicament. "I'm okay,Ruka! I'm just worried about the verdict,"smile slowly fades.

"You've done your best,Mikan. You worked hard for this case and fought bravely,"Ruka trying to ease her feelings.

"Thanks,Ruka but I can't help it!"tears almost falling fron her eyes.

Seeing that, Ruka pulled Mikan for a hug. He hugged her to make her feel better.

"It's okay Mikan. I'm always here for you no matter what,"looking at her intently.

She was about to say something when someone coughed from behind. That made them break the hug and looked back to the person

who had caught their attention..

"Now that's really sweet princess!"said Natsume while laughing.

"Mind your own business,Hyuuga!Go find yourself a partner. Uhm, I'm just wondering,what kind of

girl would go for a inconsiderate,ugly bastard ike you?"she countered.

"Ugly?me? It's either your blind or a lesbian,"he said mocking her. "And to set the record straight,all girls go for me and I don't go

for flat-chested, polka-pantied girl like you,"he continued.

This made Mikan angry. "WwwhHhhaaaaattttt? Your not just a jerk but a perverted son of a...,"she said and was cut off

by Ruka.

"That's enough,Mikan. Don't mind him, he's always like that,"he said half-smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment Polka,"Natsume said while chuckling. "Hey Ruka! See you in Koko's house tonight,"he added.

_GGGGGrrrrrrr!_Mikan can't help but grot her teeth. That guy can surely make all her veins pop in frustration.

"Ne, Ruka? Did that huy just called you? You know each other? Why?"she asked.

"I'll tell you about that later. We should go back inside,"he said pulling her to the courtroom.

God please help me!she prayed while walking to the courtroom..

"Order in the court!,"stated the judge.

"Now,we have come to the final juncture of this hearing,"he added.

_God!My palms are sweating!Please help me! _Mikan shouted on her head.

"Ms. Secretary."the judge signalling the secretary to announce the verdict.

"Yes, your Honor. Case no. 254-478-8893. The murder case against Mr. John Feehily,"startrd the clerk.

_This is it!God let me hear a not guilty verdict. _Mikan silently praying to God.

"This court finds John Feehily. . . . .GUILTY of murder against Mr. Bishop,"finally the clerk announced.

You can hear ahh's and ohh's all over the courtroom. Some are clapping with happiness while others are not especially our very own, Mikan Sakura.

Hearing the verdict,Mikan almost collapsed.

_Oh. . My. .God . .This can't be happening!I did not just heared the guilty verdict,_trying to convince herself about the verdict.

Tears fell from her eyes and immediately wiped them off. Little did she know that 2 persons saw those tears.

"Mikan-,"Ruka said.

"I'm okay,Ru-ka!"trying to sound okay to prevent her voice from cracking.

"C'mon I'll take you home, Mi-chan," Ruka said sweetly.

She just nodded to show agreement. Ruka held her as they walked out the courtroom.

As they walked in the lobby, Mikan saw a smiling face whom she doesn't want to see at this time of her life.

_NATSUME. .HYUUGA. .I'll remember that name of yours and I'll let you pay for this humiliation you've caused me,_ she promised on her

mind while glaring at the guy. _Please don't let him see me this time or I'll make him bleed,_she added.

As they passed by the group of people talking, God must not have been listening to Mikan.

"Hey princess! Won't you congratulate me?"Natsume said while smirking.

"Why would I Hyuuga?Did you won anything?"she innocently said. She glared at him giving him the wipe-that -smirk-off-your-face-look-

or-I-will look.

"Why, haven't you heard the verdict or you just can't accept you got defeated first time in you life by me?"he said chuckling.

"Is that so Hyuuga?"she said sweetly to him.

"Well let me congratulate you for a job well done!"she sid sarcastically.

She approached him and instead shaking his hand, she threw him a strong punch in the face making him scream in pain.

"That's for you Hyuuga for a job well done! Congratulations!"she added.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. They can't believe that a sweet and beautiful looking girl like her can punch like a boxer.

"Ruka, c'mon let's go,"she said calling for Ruka's attention who was also in shock.

"Yes, Mi-chan!" Ruka answered while wiping his sweat.

_Don't blame me for that dear God. I told you I'll make him bleed, _she said to Him as they were really talking.

_Ha ha ha ha. . .Well done Mikan! _she congratulated herself.

Ruka drove her home as promised. Despite of what happened to her, she can't help but laugh histerically whenever she remembered

what she had done to that bastard.

(Natsume's P.O.V)

_I'm in my car right now holding an icepack on my face. That girl has got guts to punch me in the face. My face! My precious face! _

_I must have made her angry that much huh? _

_Mikan. . .Sakura. . . I'll remember that name coz I'm gonna let her pay for this._

_I'm gonna make her life miserable whether she likes it or not._

He was about to start his car when his phone rang.

"Hello?Yes, this is Natsume Hyuuga speaking,"he said to the other line.

"_Congratulations for a job well done, Mr. Hyuuga,"the person on the other line said._

With that statement,he remembered the beautiful brunnette that had thrown a punch on her face. He chuckled at this memory which made the

person on the phone wondering.

"I've had enough of that crap, Rumi, but anyway thanks,"he added still chuckling.

"_Well, I already have another case for you, Natsume,"Rumi said._

_ "_That's fine with me. I"m on it," he said proudly.

_ "One thing you'll be working with a partner since this is quite a complicated case,"Rumi added._

_ "_What? I dont work with partners! I can do that all by myself!"he said irritated.

"_No buts Natsume. That's an order! Contact her in this number. 555-1056-2234. Bye!," Rumi ended._

_This cant be happening! I don't like working with partners especially with ladies, _he said in his mind. _This better be good or I'll burn this girl alive, _

he warned.

He dialed the phone number given by Rumi.

_RRRRrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!_

"Hello! Mikan Sakura speaking. Who's on the line please?"the girl on the other line answered.

_Am i hearing this right?Mikan Sakura?, _a smile slowly forming in his face. _Luck must be on my side this time, _he added.

"Hello?"he answered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hi guys! This is my first story! Hope you enjoy reading this. I'm still working on the next chapters.**

**Please review!Help me improve my writing skills!**

**Thanks so much!**

**XD**

**xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3:Faceoff

"Hello?"he answered.

"Whose this please?"the person on the other line asked.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga,speaking."

Mikan's eyes grew big in disbelief. _Why on earth would Natsume Hyuuga call her?_she wondered.

"What do you want Hyuuga?Do you want another blow on your face? Just tell me, I'd be happy to give it to you."she hissed.

"Calm down,polka. Is that the proper way to apologize for waht you did to me, **princess**?he said emphasizing the word princess.

"Don't you ever dare talk about my undies Hyuuga or I'll break your damn neck!"she shouted.

""I'll wait for that,polka but I'd be more willing if you'll just kiss me the next time we see each other."He was teasing her surely.

Mikan's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said to her.

_Calm down Mikan! whoo!whoo!whoo! _calming herself down.

_This guy surely has the nerve to piss me off,_she added.

"If you don't have anything important to say to me Hyuuga,just leave me ? I've got bettr things to do than waste my time

talking to you."she said calmly.

"Okay,princess if that's what you want. Now let's get down to business."

"Now what's that suppose to mean,huh? I don't remember me having business with you."

"Meet me at De jour Restaurant tomorrow at 8,"he stated.

Mikan then laughed her heart out after hearing waht Natsume said. The guy wondered why.

"What's funny about that polka?"he asked.

"Hahaha! You,ha should ha-have told me-he!"she said while laughing histerically.

"Told you what? Now you're pissing me off."

He couldn't believe what he's hearing. Mikan Sakura is laughing like a crazy idiot. And what's more crazy? He doesn't know why.

"You should have told me that all you wanted is to date me. I could arrange time for you."

Natsume laughed. Mikan wondered why the hell the bastard is laughing. _Did I say something funny?_

"What?A date? Who told you it'll be a date,polka? But if you really want to, who am i not to comply?"

"Ppppeeeeeeerrrrrrrrvvveert! Who do you think you are,huh,Hyuuga?"

"I'm just a man with the looks,the brain and evrything. In short, every girl's dream."

"Not mine! Continue dreaming, Hyuuga!" She really pissed off with this guy.

"Just make sure you'll be giving me a kiss for this date,huh,polka."

Mikan's vein popped. This guy is the most arrogant son a bitch, she has ever met in her whole life. _God, why are you punishing me like this?_

_Natsume Hyuuga, number one name on my hit list_,she gritted her teeth.

"Are you trying to kill me with heart attack Hyuuga?"she shouted.

"Why's that polka? Did you fall for me now?"he said while chuckling.

"I'm sorry to tell you Hyuuga but sad to say I never dreamed to be with a guy who thinks of himself as a god. And who doesn't have the word "respect"

in his vocabulary,"she countered.

"Really huh? Sorry to tell you too but I don't go with girls who punches guys like a boxer and girls who doesn't have the word "patience" in

their vocabulary."

"You want me to be patient with you?Huh? When you have been draining all the patience I have in my body? Now that's impossible!"

"You sure have moodswings,princess. See you tomorrow. Bye!" He said then produced a kissing sound on the phone.

Then, the line went dead.

Mikan stared at the receiver as she tried to recall the conversation he had with Natsume Hyuuga. _Why the hell would he want me to meet him tomorrow?_,she

wondered.

Mikan shouted in frustration. This made her mom knock on her room.

"Mikan!Mikan!Is everything okay there?" Yuka said while continually knocking at her door.

Hearing this, Mikan put a hand on her mouth to cover it. She went to the door and opened it. She saw her mom's worried face.

"Mikan? What happened?"her mom asked again.

"Nothing mom. Everything's okay!"she said and smiled at her.

"Then why did you shouted?"

"Ahh-hh. Uhhh-mmm. There's a... uhm..."she said trying to think of a good reason. "Uhm there's a. . . .COCK..roach on my toilet. Yeah!"finally

she said to Yuka.

"Cockroach?What would a cockroach do in your toilet? The maids have been cleaning your room everyday."Yuka wondered.

"Uhm. .uhm. . uhm. .I really don't know mom. But don't worry everything is under control."She said and giggled.

"Okay!Uhm. . .before I forget your dad wants to talk to you."

Mikan groaned. His dad will surely lecture her again. He doesn't agree on Mikan's profession as a lawyer. _It's too dangerous for you Mikan! _she recalled what is dad said.

"Do I really need to go mom? He'll just surely lecture me."

Her mom gave her a you-can-do-it smile.

"Okay fine! As if I have a choice!"Mikan said.

Mikan went to his dad's office. She knocked at the door, then a voice answered.

"Come in!"His dad said.

_Lord help me! Please tell my dad to shorten his lecture. Maybe 50 pages would do. I can't stand another 100-page lecture,_she prayed.

She opened the door and saw his dad on his study waiting for her.

_This is it! Prepare your eardrums Mikan!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan!

Later that night. . . .

"Natsume!"shouted somebody as he entered Koko's apartment.

_This can't be happening to me!_he shouted on his mind while giving his friend Yuu the what-is-she-doing-here look who saw him first.

Seeing him, Yuu walked towards him and said,"We did'nt invite her here Natsume. You know Luna. She would do anything just to get you."

"That bitch! Then why on erath is she anyway?" He was angry.

"She invited herself in. We couldn't do anything about it unless you would. You know bitches always do that." Yuu said while chuckling.

"C'mon! Don't let her destroy this night. The gang is waiting for you,"he continued.

The two of them walked toward the group not minding the other people wh came for the party. They approached the table where Ruka, Koko,

Tsubasa with Anna and Nonoko are. The girls smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey Natsume! What took you so long?"a blond-haired boy asked.

"None of your business Ruka!"he said and picked a glass of wine.

"That's bad Natsume. Is that the way you talk to your bestfriend?"asked Nonoko while pouting.

"Don't worry Nonoko. He's immuned to that." Natsume said while smirking at Ruka.

Ruka and the gang laughed at his words. They know Natsume is the kind of person who doesn't show his true feelings toward the poeple close to

him. He just keeps it inside him knowing the'll understand him.

Then, a girl approached them and immediately clinged her arms at Natsume's. The gang pouted at the sight of her.

"Hi baby! I've been waiting for you." Luna said while touching Natsume's shirt buttons.

"Hands off me bitch!" Natsume puller his arm to release it fron Luna's grip.

The girl pouted and acted hurt. "Natsume, don't say that to me. You're humiliating me."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Natsume said as he drank another glass of wine.

The guys snicked and the girls are whispering at each other. Humiliated. Luna slapped Natsume right across his face.

"You'll gonna pay for this Natsume Hyuuga!"she shouted and ran to the door.

"I'll wait for it Koizumi!" Natsume chuckled and looked at his firnds whose faces are all smiles.

Koko approached him and touched his face. "I can still see Luna's fingers in your face."then laughed.

Natsume laughed with them and touched his face. He then remembered, Mikan Sakura, the girl who punched his handsome face.

_That was a lot painful compare to Luna's. _Then a smile formed an his lips.

"What's with the smile Natsume? Don't tell me you're happy with what Luna did,"asked Anna.

Ruka answered before he could say anything. "I bet he remembred something. Something that happened to him earlier at court."

"Why? Did something happened?"Tsubasa asked.

This made their brows raise.

"Somebody punched him on his face."Ruka answered.

"What? Who did that to you Natsume? You want us to revenge him?"Koko said obviously pissed.

Natsume just smiled at them and sipped his wine. "It's not a 'him' Koko. It's a her!"

".God!That's major!"Nonoko laughed.

Everybody laughed upon hearing the news.

"So who's thos girl Natsume? She surely has the guts." Tsubasa asked.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan?"Nonoko and Anna said together.

"What's with the unison?"Koko wondered.

"You know her?"Natsume asked.

Nonoko answered. "Who wouldn't? She's our friend and she's famous."

"Being the daughter of the President and an actress, she surely is famous." Anna added.

"I know about that. I just never knew you friends."

"Correction. Not just friends but bestfriends! We know each other since elementary." Anna said proudly.

"Isn't she the defense attorney of the murder case?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, she is!" Natsume agreed.

"So Natsume, why would Mikan Sakura do that to you?" Nonoko asked.

"Ask him."he said pointing at Ruka. "He was with her."

All eyes were at Ruka. All are interested to hear the story.

"Uhm, you know Natsume. He teased her and that made her angry. He even talked about her undies. That's why she punched him."He narrated

and giggled at the same time.

"You are so mean Natsume. I'm sure Mi-chan is very angry right now." Anna pouted.

"Don't worry babe. I'm sure she's still okay." Koko said to her girlfriend Anna.

"Don't worry Anna. She can handle me. She's surely one of a kind." Natsume said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're interested with her Natsume?" Tsubasa teased.

"Shut up Andou. Sh'e not my type. I guess I just find her amusing."

"Amusing huh?" They laughed.

Natsume laughed,too. He's been thinking about her since after their conversation. She never fail to amuse him and its something.

Then, an idea struck his mind.

_Mikan Sakura, here I come! _Then he smiled.

**Hey guys! I've already updated my story!**

**Hope you guys will continue to read it and hope you'll all like it!**

**LOL!**

**Read and review guys!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: preparations

The next day…

Mikan woke up early and immediately took a bath. _This is it!_ She said to herself.

Today is the day she'll be meeting again her mortal enemy, Natsume Hyuuga.

_You'll gonna taste my sweet revenge, Hyuuga until you will fall for my bait! _she added

and silently laughed.

She then went to her friend's spa-salon, the famous "Shouda Beauty Spalon" owned by her

friend Sumire Shouda. _I hope this plan works,_ she thought, silently wishing for it to come true.

She wanted to look good for their meeting, not just good but extremely, beyond unbeliable,

beautiful. She arrived at the spa and was immediately entertained by Sumire.

"Hey Mikan!" Sumire said and kissed her cheeks as their sign of greetings.

"Hi Sumire! Can u do something for me today?"

"Sure. Anything." Sumire gave her a reassuring smile.

"I want to look beautiful-I mean extremely beautiful for a meeting today." She chuckled.

Sumire smiled at her words. "Well dear, that's my job. I always make my clients look beautiful"

And winked at her.

"Then, I came to the right place."

"Yes, you did. Shall we start?"

Mikan just nodded at her. Sumire then led her to the room where she'll be taken care of.

When the door opened, an elegant room welcomed her. A faint smell of tangerine all around, her

favorite. It was a huge room where everything she needs is there. All the make-up stuffs, from different shades of eye shadows to lipstick, to hairdryers and all. And most of all, a big mirror

where she would look at herself after her spa/salon make-over.

"Where do you wanna start Mi-chan?" asked Sumire.

"You decide."

"I guess we should start with a face and body massage. You really look like you need it.

Looks like you've been under stress lately," noticed Sumire.

Mikan rolled her eyes in agreement. " I really am"

_With that cocky bastard, who wouldn't be stressed? _Mikan thought.


	6. Chapter 6 preparations 2

On the other side…

Natsume had been jogging around since 5:00 a.m. He jogged around the park near his condo. He does it everyday as a form of exercise to maintain his body. He glanced at his watch and saw the time as 6:30 a.m. _This should be enough. I should go back, _he thought and turned back on his way back to his condo. He was sweating a lot and was growing thirsty. When he arrived at his home, he immediately approached the fridge and picked out his drink.

Then the phone rang. . . .

_Who would call this early? _he wondered.

He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hey Natsume! It's Ruka. I just called to ask you about your meeting with Mikan. Are you sure about this?" Ruka asked.

Natsume answered in an irritated tone. "You've been asking that to me for about hundred times and I'll repeat my answer for the hundredth time, Yes, I'm goddamn sure." He shouted.

"Chill bro! But please don't make her mad again. Or you'll get your ass kicked next time." Ruka laughed and teased Natsume.

"No need for drama Ruka. I bet she can take care of herself. With her so-called skills?

No doubt! Bye!" He said sarcastically and slammed the phone down.

_Mikan Sakura, your happy days is almost over! _He smirked.

Later. . . .

Natsume glanced at his watch. _Where the hell is this girl? How dare her make me wait._ He gritted his teeth. He was about to get his phone when he heard the other people in the restaurant gasp. He turned around and saw HER.

_What happened to her? I know she's beautiful but I never expected it to be affect me this way! _ He said and his heart raced rapidly. The sight of her made his heart skipped a beat.

She looked like a goddess that descended from the heavens. She just simply wore a mini-dress that fits perfectly in her body. She saw him and smiled sweetly at him.

_Now this is not what I planned. My life's gonna be in a mess! _He thought.


	7. Author's NOte!

**Guys sorry for the super late update!**

**Sorry if the next chapters are short…**

**I'm just really busy with school!**

**Hope you continue to read the story..**

**I'll try my very best to update!**

**New stories coming up!**

**xoxo semaJysH-RJR xoxo**

**P.S**

**Love you all!**

**Mwah!**


	8. Chapter 8: Date turned War

(Mikan's P.O.V)

I widened my smile as I approached the table where the evil beast is standing. He was looking at me like he was gonna eat me anytime. He's eyes widened and raised his brow as if I'm the ugliest person in the whole world. _This guy must be crazy! Can't he see, I'm the most beautiful girl here and all he do is frown? You have got to be kidding me,_ she said in her mind.

"Hi! You're early," I said greeting him. He smirked and asked," What's with the sudden change of mood Sakura? I thought you hated me. Is it that you fell for me? That's pretty quick, babe!" I didn't mean to stare at him when he smiled at me. He looked so handsome that his smile could melt any girl's heart. He's wearing a branded polo shirt and pants with his sneakers. Simple but oozing with sex appeal. _Wait wait wait! Did I just say sex appeal? God! What's happening to me? _

I was stunned when I heard his voice again. A deep yet sexy voice. "Well I take that as a yes!" Then he smirked. "Get hold of yourself Hyuuga. I decided not to quarrel with you anymore besides the fact that I'm a peace lover, I just don't want to waste my time getting angry with your ugly face. I don't want wrinkles," I said to him and smiled sarcastically. Then I sat on the chair near me and crossed my arms.

He laughed at my words. Not the reaction I was expecting from him. "Still have the sharp tongue huh? I wonder how would that feel inside my mouth," he said and neared his face unto mine. "In your dreams, Hyuuga! Why don't you sit and let's get down into business." He sat and called the waiter.

The waiter approached and asked for our orders. I just ordered something light, a strawberry cake and ice cream while he ordered a black forest cake and tea. After the waiter served the food, I spoke to him again.

"So what is it you want Hyuuga?" I asked him. He just continued eating and told me, "Why don't you eat first then we'll talk. In that way, we're both full."

"Oh cut the drama Hyuuga! We both know I did not come here for food. Talk or I'll leave."

"What's the hurry? And don't threaten me, I make the choice. Eat!"

So I ate my cake without looking at him. _This guy is extremely unbelievable. He's the most egoistic, Self-centered, boastful bastard I have ever met in my whole life. Screw you! _ I shouted in my mind. I continued eating my ice cream. Then a sudden, he talked.

"We'll be partners for your next case," he said while looking at me intently.

_Wait..did I hear him right? _My eyes grew big in disbelief and looked at him with my mouth open wide.

.God. This can't be happening to me. How did I end up having he as my partner on my next case?

This is not good. Something's wrong. Then, something struck my mind that made me more freaking.

(Flashback)

I opened the door on my dad's study. He was there standing, waiting for me. I entered the room and immediately speaked.

"Dad, I know why I'm here. Please spare me the lecture. I know you told me to stop being a lawyer 'coz it's not good for me. It would just put my life to danger and getting defeated is a big issue. Trust me dad! I can handle myself. I did not take Arnis, Karate and Taekwondo classes for nothing. I guess you've heard the news. Yes, I got defeated first time. And I'm not okay with it. I did not work all of my life just to be humiliated like this. So please dad, don't make me feel worst," I said at him making him feel me.

"Come here baby!" he said and signaled me to approach him. I rolled my eyes and walked toward him.

"C'mon dad!" I said at him.

"I did not call you here for a lecture baby. I just wanted to check on you. I know you're not feeling well because of what happened. I'm sorry dear, I really am."

"Ohh thanks dad! I love you so much!" I hugged him.

"I love you too princess!" Then he hugged me back.

"Don't worry about what happened princess. I'm sure you'll get another client anytime and you'll gonna be alright." Dad smiled at me.

"Thanks Dad. You better rest dad. It's getting late. Good night!"

"Good night princess."

"Uhmm. Dad? Can you please stop calling me princess?"

"Why? I've been calling that to you since you were a baby. What's the sudden change?" He wondered.

"Nothing Dad! Bad memories." I laughed nervously and exited the door.

-End of Flashback-

(Mikan's P.O.V)

Oh no! Don't tell me dad? This is crazy! I'm starting to freak out. The next thing I did was. . .

"NnnnnOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!"

I shouted histerically. Can you blame me? I think I'm the most unlucky person in this world.

You want me to enumerate the reasons? Then:

My dad set me up.

I have the most cocky partner in the whole damn world. And,

I have to be with Hyuuga everyday of my life.

Now tell me, Am I lucky?

Startled by my shout, he said, "Shut it up Sakura! People are staring."

I did not listen to him. I continued shouting. I need to pour my feelings out or I'll die right here, right now.

Then, I felt something on my lips. Then, someone grabbed me by head. My eyes grew bigger when I saw Hyuuga kissing me. The bastard is kissing me. What the hell is wrong with him? I couldn't move. I kinda enjoyed the feeling of him kissing me. Not that I'm being sarcastic, you know. So I closed my eyes. He continued kissing me. Right when I was at the peak of enjoyment, he released and stopped kissing me. Then, he went back to his seat.

I opened my eyes and saw everybody in the restaurant looking at me. I was so humiliated that I wished for the floor to open and eat me and never let me come back. I can feel my face heating. I swear I felt it showed all the goddamn shades of red. _What the hell happened? Stupid Mikan! Stupid! _ I scolded myself and trying to convince that everything's okay.

Then, I heard him say something. "Pardon my wife everyone. She's just so happy that we're having our first baby." He smiled and held my hand. I was shocked and he looked at me signaling me to go with the flow.

I smiled sheepishly at everyone and said, "Sorry. I was just overwhelmed." And I slowly pulled my hand from his.

Then, a lady from the other table said, "It's okay dear! First time moms always do that. Congratulations anyway." She smiled at me and smiled at her back. T

Then everybody began to clap and congratulate us. We smiled at them and then everyone went back to their personal business.

"I swear I could kill for this Hyuuga." I gritted my teeth and stared at him with too much hatred in my eyes.

"You're welcome princess. Now this is what I get from saving you ass? Unbelivable." He said and shook his head.

"Saving my ass? You humiliated me for Christ's sake!" I hissed at him trying not to let others hear our conversation.

"Humiliated you? What did I do? You could just say 'Thanks!"

"Okay! Thank you for giving me my first kiss and thank you very much for giving me my most embarrassing moment in whole goddamn it life! Now there's my thank you. How about your "you're welcome"? I barked at him sarcastically.

"You are so welcome princess!" He said and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and snubbed at him. "Before I forget, how did I unluckily end up having you as my partner? I must be that lucky."

"I don't know too. It was Narumi who told me about it?"

"Wait.. Narumi? Why do you know him?" I raised my brow at him.

"He's a family friend and my manager/case-provider. Why? Do you know him?"

"Duh! He's my uncle. My mom's brother. How come I didn't know you knew him?"

He just lifted both of his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"Okay! This has gotta stop. Meet me at Narumi's office tomorrow at 9 and we'll talk there. I swear I'm gonna stop this nonsense."

"If that's what you want princess. I'll be happy to oblige." He said sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcastic tone, huh, Hyuuga?"

"Nothing, your highness!" He smirked.

I swear I would kill this man. I'll never stop until I do so. I hit him in his arm and walked away.

I just heard him laugh and said, "Bye polka!"

I was about to open my car's door when I realized what he said. He's talking about my panties.

So I turned my back again and shouted at him.

"Perrverrtt!"

**Here's another update guys.**

**Hope you all like it..**

**Whew!**

**Please continue reading and review please.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo semajysH- RJR xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: The FaceOff

Mikan woke up early the next day. She has to prepare for her face-off with the evil idiot, Natsume Hyuuga. She went to their mini gym and released all the stress she had been feeling these past days due to unfortunate events and unfortunate **people. **By that, she means Natsume. When she was finally done, she went to the kitchen for breakfast. It was already 7 am.

While eating, she called Sumire again for help.

"Hello?"

"Mikan? What's wrong? Why are you calling me this early?" said Sumire on the other line that was obviously sleeping.

"I need your help, again."

"Help? Why? Something happened? Should I call the police? Are you in trouble? Tell me, Mikan-chan, tell me?" a series of questions from Sumire whom she thinks is widely awake now.

"How am I supposed to tell you when you don't even give me the chance of saying it? I need you to give me a make over again."

"That's it? A make-over? God! You made me very nervous! I thought something horrible happened to you," another over reaction from Sumire.

"Duh! You and your over-reacting powers! So?"

"What can I do? You always come to the right person." Sumire giggled.

"Hahaha. You're the best, Sumire. So see you at 8?"

"Sure, Mikan-chan. Bye!"

"Bye."

Mikan turned off her phone. Then, an evil smirk appeared on her face. _Just wait, Hyuuga! I'm soo gonna win this thing!_

After eating her meal, she went back to her room and took a bath. She used her expensive bathing soaps and shampoos. She wanted to put all the effort she can give to give Hyuuga the revenge she wants him to feel.

She was getting dressed when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and the caller is. . . . No other than the jerk, Natsume Hyuuga.

She answered her phone. "Can't wait to see me Hyuuga? You really must be excited."

Laughter roared on her ears when Natsume started laughing like an idiot.

"What's so funny, Hyuuga? Does that mean I'm right?" she hissed back at him and started to laugh too.

"I wish you were, princess. But sad to say, you're not! I just called to say-."

She cut him. "I love you? Aww! That's soo sweet, Hyuuga but I don't feel the same way," she answered and laughed hysterically.

Natsume laughed, too. "Cut the crap, Sakura. I know you don't want to talk to me as much as I do to you, so let me tell you what I want to say so we can do our own thing. Is that all right with you," he said sarcastically.

"That's the most logical thing you had ever said, Hyuuga! Congratulations! You have brains, too."

"Whatever, Sakura."

"So now what?"

"Narumi told me that we'll have to meet him at 8:30. He's not available at 9. So be ready, princess."

"I am soo ready, Hyuuga!"

"Well then, see you, polka!"

Mikan gritted her teeth and shouted, "PERVERT!"

She turned off her phone and threw it to her bed. _That guy's soo full of s***! Mikan, breathe! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Don't let that guy ruin your mood._

Then she caught sight of the clock on her bed. It says, 7:50 am. _What? We'll be meeting with Narumi at 8:30. .God! I don't have much time left!_

"Waaaa! Sumire!"

**Sorry for not updating guys for a very, very long time.**

**I had been very busy with school and my laptop went crazy.**

**I just got this back. Virus thing affecting the hardware kind of stuffs.**

**I'm really really sorry.**

**Hope you guys like this update!**

**Please continue reading!**

**Thank you so much!**

**xD**


End file.
